


Soldiers of the DBC

by RenegadeLord



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: The new term at Waterloo Road means new lessons and new problems. For the Grainger sisters, the new threat may be one that they cannot resist when a new cult comes to town.
Kudos: 3





	Soldiers of the DBC

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Events in this fiction will cover events from the show. However, they may not be exactly as they were in the show.

Waterloo Road: Soldiers of the DBC

Set shortly after the start of Season 2

Chlo and Donte were still madly in love. As they entered the school though, they were being watched. Not that they were aware. During the winter break, Donte had enjoyed a peaceful trip to his Uncle’s house. But an event which had happened there troubled him. He just wasn’t willing to share it with his girlfriend. 

After a very boring French lesson, na equally dull History class and a slightly more interesting Drama session, it was lunchtime. As the break began, Donte ran to catch up with Chlo. ‘Listen Chlo, I’ve got to nip back home for something. Ok?’ ‘Donte, what is it?’ ‘It’s just my new phone – picked it up when I was at my Uncle’s. Meant to show you today, but I forgot it.’ ‘Well… be quick then.’ Donte turned back around, kissed Chlo, and left. 

As Donte turned onto his road however, someone stepped out of an innocuous red van, hit him in the back of the head with a spanner, threw him into the van, and drove off at full speed, leaving no trace of him having ever been on the road. 

Back at the school

Donte had failed to return by the end of the lunch break, and Chlo was sulking as her sister walked up. ‘Chlo, lesson time.’ ‘I know.’ ‘C’mon, what is it?’ ‘Donte said he’d only be a few minutes. He was just nipping home.’ Mika shrugged her shoulders. ‘Dunno, perhaps he just got talking. And he says girls talk too much.’ 

As the girls arrived in English, Tom took the register. ‘Bowler.’ ‘Here.’ ‘Charles?’ No answer. ‘Donte Charles? Anybody?’ Chlo then put her hand up. ‘I can’t wait for this one.’ ‘Tom, Donte went home for lunch and he’s not got back yet. He’ll be here any time.’ ‘Well isn’t this a surprise?’ Tom joked, under his breath. ‘Ok, good to see his attendance is still above 50%. Because they are the standards we’re setting here.’ 

By the end of the session, Chlo was concerned about the lack of her boyfriend. ‘Where is he? He should have been back like an hour and a half ago.’ As Chlo ran her fingers through her long hair, Mika shook her head ‘Honestly, it sounds like you’re dependant on him. Grow up Chlo.’ ‘You’re my sister, you’re supposed to be supporting me.’ 

‘Yeah, I’m your sister and it’s my job to tell you when you’re being a big baby. Besides, if you’re that concerned phone him.’ Chlo felt around her body, and then realised a mistake. ‘I’ve left my phone at home I think. Any chance I can borrow yours?’ Mika then shouted over to Mr. Clarkson. ‘Tom, is there any chance Chlo can make a call on my phone without it being confiscated? It’s just that Donte hasn’t come back yet and she’s worried.’ Tom shook his head in total annoyance. ‘Fine, you’ve got about 3 minutes before next period. But if you’re late to your last lesson, I’m not bailing you out.’ ‘Thanks Tom.’ ‘Just do it.’ 

Chlo then took her sister’s phone and dialled her boyfriend up. ‘It’s ringing.’ Just as the call was about to flick to voicemail, there was an answer. ‘Donte.’ ‘Yeah?’ ‘Where are you?’ ‘Sorry, I fell asleep at home. Listen, do you wanna do something tonight?’ ‘Yeah, what like?’ ‘There’s a new cinema opened up near mine.’ ‘Sounds cool. What we watching though?’ ‘When we get there, you pick a film.’ ‘Ok, sure. About 8?’ ‘About 8’s great by me. Bye.’ ‘Bye.’ 

As she came off the phone, Tom wanted an answer. ‘So what’s his excuse then?’ ‘He was helping his Dad out, got a flat tyre. Listen, I’m going to meet him at the new pictures tonight, about 8. Is that ok?’ Tom was surprised by this. ‘I didn’t know there was a cinema. Tell you what, clear it with your Mum and I’ll drive you down.’ ‘Thanks!’ As she left, he shouted after her. ‘I’ll be asking her before I take you anywhere!’ 

That afternoon, after their final period, Chlo asked her Mum about her date. ‘Oh, I didn’t know there was any cinema. It was an abandoned meat warehouse the last I knew, that address.’ ‘Can I go or what?’ ‘Not with that attitude.’ ‘Sorry Mum.’ ‘Two conditions – back by half 10, and if you come back smelling of booze, you’re grounded for a month.’ ‘Thanks.’ 

At the cinema

Donte was sat down on a chair in the lobby, as the man who attacked him walked around him. The student’s gaze was lifeless, and his head was tilted slightly to one side. ‘You know what your job is don’t you Donte?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘You are key in order for our plans to succeed.’ ‘I understand, I will not let you down.’ ‘Has the call been made?’ ‘Yes. She will be here, 8pm.’ 

‘Excellent. Our trusty receptionist will set everything else up for us. Your job is to just not give the game away. Make sure that she is there for the very start of the production though. She’ll never forget it then.’ ‘I will make sure.’ ‘Once you arrive, nobody else will be allowed in.’ ‘Nobody will disrupt the show.’ 

That night, 7:40pm

An excited Chlo was applying her make-up for her big date. ‘Can’t wait for this. And soon you’ll be doing this as well.’ Her sister was less enthusiastic. ‘No thanks. Besides, I haven’t got a boyfriend.’ ‘New boy seemed into you.’ ‘What – Brett? We’re not… no, no chance.’ ‘Yeah right. You wouldn’t be stuttering if you didn’t feel anything.’ ‘Who made you Sigmund Freud?’ 

Chlo then turned around, her red eyeshadow still only applied to one eyelid. ‘Who’s that?’ ‘A psychologist. If you spent more time reading books and less time panicking because Donte’s bunking off, you might actually learn stuff.’ ‘I’m gonna be a hairdresser – I don’t need to “learn stuff”. And he wasn’t bunking off.’ 

‘You’d believe him if he told you that the world was flat wouldn’t you?’ ‘Might be. I’ve never been to space. Have you thought about Careers yet?’ ‘Not a clue what I want to do.’ ‘Try thinking about it then.’ ‘I have. I just don’t know what I wanna do. Got a meeting booked for next week.’ 

After applying her make-up and exchanging her school clothes for a blue skintight dress, Chlo was ready for her date. Coming down the stairs, she found Tom waiting for her. ‘How do I look?’ ‘You look great. But if you don’t hurry up, you’ll be great and late.’ ‘Yeah, don’t try becoming a poet Tom.’ 

At the cinema

As they pulled up, Donte was waiting outside. Before Chlo could get out, Tom reminded her about the rules. ‘Remember, back by half 10 and no pub crawls.’ He then slide her a £10 note. ‘Enjoy yourself.’ ‘Thanks. Will you be picking me up?’ ‘Yeah, I can do that. Just give me a ring when you’re done.’ ‘Thank you. By the way, I hope you know I was joking about your poetry earlier.’ ‘Yeah, I know. Never thought I would make it as the next Keats.’ 

Chlo walked in, and saw cool, sapphire blue walls, as well as marble surfaces. All the appliances were shiny and new, and every single part of the building had been cleaned and hoovered meticulously. And stood in front of it all was Donte, wearing a sharp grey suit and cufflinks. 

‘You look great Donte.’ ‘Thanks, you too. Shall we?’ ‘Sure.’ As Chlo went to the reception, she looked at the board of films. ‘Hey, Beauty Salon sounds good. Like my career innit? Actually you might not like it.’ ‘I said it was whatever you wanted to see.’ ‘You sure?’ ‘Yes.’ As Chlo collected the tickets and ran off, Donte ordered refreshments, and then they went to Screen 6. 

As Chlo sank into the red upholstered seat, the pre-film adverts ran. Not long after, her date arrived back in, carrying their refreshments, as the door closed on the screen. Around five minutes of advertisements later, the film’s pink and cheerful opening credits started, and Chlo smiled at him. 

Slowly though, the pink and cheerful atmosphere subsided, slowly being replaced by a faint black spiral on the pink background, which gradually got plainer and plainer to see, radiating out to the theatre. Chlo just kept watching, becoming completely entranced by the spiral. 

This continued for around 5 minutes, before the face of the mysterious man appeared on the screen. ‘You belong to me now. You will join our group, the Double Bow Cult. Now leave Screen 6, and walk into the VIP Lounge. Go.’ Chlo stood up along with Donte, and they walked straight out, completing the five minute walk to the VIP Lounge, not hesitating for a moment. 

When they reached the Lounge, a voice came from within. ‘What business do you have here?’ Her reply was totally monotone. ‘I want to join the Double Bow Cult. Please double bow me.’ The heavy silver doors opened, and Chlo walked in alongside Donte, to meet the mysterious man, who smiled. 

‘Introduce yourself little girl.’ ‘My name is Chloe Grainger. I wish to join the Double Bow Cult. Please double bow me.’ The man smiled, and nodded. ‘Turn around so your hair is facing me Chloe.’ ‘Yes master.’ As she turned around, he started pulling her hair, with her not reacting to it. He then pulled it up behind the back of her head, took a black hair bobble from his pocket, and tied her hair into a ponytail. He then took another bobble from his pocket, and tied that into the ponytail as well. 

‘Little Chloe, you are beautiful. Welcome to the Double Bow Cult. Your mission is to recruit others just like you, teenagers lost, waiting for us to find them. As a member of the Double Bow, you must always have two hair bows in your hair, one would never suffice. This cinema is purely a disguise, a framework for our work to take place. Do you understand your mission?’ 

‘Yes master. I must recruit others into the Double Bow Cult. It is my mission to do so.’ ‘All you have to do is bring them here. When you do, you will make sure that you choose one of the first 6 screens, and then our magic will activate there. You all exist to serve my every desire.’ ‘All I desire is to make you happy.’ ‘And that you will.’ 

He then stroked her face gently. ‘This is your life now, coming to see me every single day. Your passion will only grow.’ ‘Everyone will see the magic of our cult.’ ‘That they will, that they will’ He exclaimed, admiring her slender figure in her sapphire dress. ‘Now go, go and spread my word.’ 

As Tom picked her up from the cinema, she was smiling from ear to ear. Of course, the teacher thought it was because of Donte. In reality, she was completely spellbound, obsessed with the cult. ‘Enjoy yourself?’ ‘Yes. They are amazing.’ ‘Sounds like you really enjoyed it then.’ ‘The best.’ ‘Good. Just don’t forget about your work.’ ‘I know. Anything to come back here.’ 

The next morning, the girls were both getting ready for school. But Chlo was still totally airheaded in her look; smiling constantly, but there was nothing behind the smile. ‘You ok Chlo?’ ‘I’m amazing. Can’t wait for another day at school.’ ‘Are you feeling ok? You hate school.’ ‘Used to. Perhaps I actually want to make something of myself.’ Mika shrugged her shoulders, and went downstairs. 

As she went to leave, Izzie stopped her. ‘Where are you going Mika?’ ‘I’m making my own way to School – Chlo’s being weird. She actually WANTS to go to school. The same Chlo who told me not even 24 hours ago that she doesn’t need grades.’ ‘Well perhaps she’s looking forward to seeing her mates.’ Mika rolled her eyes, and walked off. 

Five minutes later, Chlo came down, with her hair in a ponytail tied at the top and halfway down. ‘Hey Chlo. Looking forward to School today?’ ‘Yeah, can’t wait.’ ‘Who’ve you got first?’ ‘Mr. Budgen. Really looking forward to it.’ As she skipped off galley to the car, Izzie looked at Tom, clearly very confused. ‘She’s looking forward to Grantly’s class.’ ‘First time I’ve heard anybody say that. Perhaps Donte isn’t so bad after all.’ ‘Come on Tom, it’s one day.’ ‘Come on, she’s happy isn’t she?’ ‘I know, but’ ‘No buts. She’s happy, it stops her moaning.’ 

As Grantly’s class began, Chlo walked in, and smiled at the curmudgeonly teacher. ‘Morning Mr. Budgen.’ ‘Morning Miss Grainger. I trust you’ve done your homework?’ ‘Yep. Found it well interesting.’ ‘I’m glad to hear it. If only I had 30 students like you.’ 

At the lunch break

Mika went to find her sister at the start of lunch, but Chlo wasn’t stopping for her. ‘Sorry, have somewhere to be.’ ‘Where?’ Excited beyond belief, Chlo started to clue her sister in. ‘I met this guy last night, he was part of a special religion, it sounded so good. So I’m going to learn more about it from the founder. Coming?’ 

‘You’re alright thanks – I’m not really the religious type.’ ‘I understand your hesitation, but you really should try it out. For me?’ ‘No Chlo, I’m not interested. And neither should you – it’s a load of nonsense. Normally, Chlo would have ignored this comment. But with her mind sufficiently clouded, it only enraged her. 

‘You don’t know what it’s like! To have someone who actually cares about you, you wouldn’t understand. To actually know where you’re going in life. At least I’ve got a plan! I want to do stuff!’ ‘Yeah, so do I Chlo! Your entire life you’ve only been bothered about what benefits you! You’ve never stopped for a moment to consider what other people might like.’ Sadly for Mika, her shouting was heard by everyone but her sister, who had run off. 

Arriving at the cinema, Chlo wasted no time in walking in, and going straight to the desk. ‘Can I help you?’ ‘My master called me over here. I’m a double bower.’ ‘Certainly, give me a moment. That’s fine, he’s in the lounge right now.’ ‘Thank you.’ She then made the significant walk over to the lounge in the far corner of the cinema, and knocked on the door. 

‘Who goes there?’ Her reply was as clear as day, without any sense of hesitation or doubt. ‘Chloe Grainger. I have the double bow.’ Shortly afterwards, the doors opened and she walked in, totally entranced by the presence of her controller. ‘I’m glad to see that you’ve returned. How does it feel being a double-bower?’ 

‘It is the most important thing in my life master.’ ‘Good. Do you know what the other most important thing in your life is?’ ‘Serving your desires.’ ‘Correct. Which is why I want you to take off your school clothes, and lie on this here bed, in order for me to re-do your hair.’ Chlo didn’t respond in words; rather, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and then lowered her skirt. 

‘Before you lay, stay there’ he said, excited at seeing her figure in the flesh, and took a camera out of his desk, before taking pictures of her. She seemed slightly uncomfortable, but in her trance, she was unable to muster any resistance. ‘Now lay on that bed.’ ‘Yes master.’ As she lay, he pulled at her hair, before taking the two bows out. He then brushed her hair out, the brush smoothly gliding down the back of her head. 

He then pulled her hair back again, and tied her hair at the top, before plaiting it and tying it again at the bottom. Chlo for her part, didn’t flinch once, instead accepting this as her life from now on. When it was complete, he growled ‘Stand up’, and she did just so. ‘Now we want your sister.’ ‘I will not let you down.’ 

Two days later

During this time, Mika had her own concerns, suffering from severe bullying from a fellow student. Sadly when she decided to talk to Chlo, she wasn’t the best of help. ‘Chlo, are you not listening? I can’t take this anymore! My entire life has just become one massive joke for everyone!’ Chlo smiled away. 

‘I’ll tell you what should do – you should come to the pictures with me. Like I’ve been suggesting.’ ‘Honestly, I’m really not in the mood. I just want someone who will listen to me. It’s becoming clear that I don’t have that here. Perhaps I should just end it all now.’ ‘But why do that? You’ve got so much to live for.’ 

‘Like what?’ ‘You’ll find it. Just look at me. Isn’t my double bow just so gorgeous?’ Chlo was clearly so far under her spell, that there was no way she’d listen to anybody other than her master. ‘You’re not interested are you? More concerned about your hair than your own sister.’ ‘Can you blame me? It’s so pretty.’ Mika then went to bed in a huff. 

The next day

In a break from school, Mika returned home, in the knowledge that nobody else would be there. She let herself in, ran upstairs, and after staring back at the mirror for a tense moment, she took some medication from the cupboard, opened the bottle, and downed an entire handful. Just then, Tom entered the house having forgotten his lunch, and heard Mika slump to the floor. 

He went upstairs and as he saw her trying to keep the pills down with water, he grabbed her, and forced her to spit out most if not all of the medication. ‘Why are you being so stupid!’ In floods of tears, she spoke to him. ‘I’m sorry, I’m just so fed-up of all the name calling and the bullying and’ ‘Bullying?’ 

He then logged onto the computer, and quickly found a website full of comments and pictures designed to humiliate her. ‘Mika, who did this? If you tell me, we can stop this.’ She quietly muttered the words ‘Leigh-Anne Galloway.’ Tom then got on the phone to the school. ‘Hi, it’s Tom Clarkson. Would I be able to speak to Jack please? Thanks.’

He was then passed on to the head. ‘Tom, how can I help?’ ‘Listen, I know you’re busy but we’ve got a situation here and… I’m going to have to take the rest of the day off.’ ‘Well can it not be avoided? You know we’re short staffed as it is.’ ‘Jack, it’s Mika. She’s just tried to commit suicide.’ ‘She’s what?’ ‘Tried to commit suicide. I’ve been in her emails and on the computer, it looks like she’s been cyber-bullied. She’s given me a name as well – Leigh-Anne Galloway.’ 

‘I’ll get her in right away. She’s got Kim next, she’ll totally understand. Listen, you get her right, ok? She’s got a bright future ahead of her.’ ‘Thanks Jack.’ ‘By the way, do you want me to let Chlo and Izzie know?’ ‘Please. Thanks.’ 

20 minutes later

Izzie and Chlo arrived home and found Tom consoling a still upset Mika. ‘Why didn’t you tell anyone Mika?’ ‘Because I didn’t want people to think I was a liar. I’m already a slut, I don’t want to be a liar as well.’ Tom then took Izzie to another room to talk. 

‘I got here just as she was swallowing some pills, I’m not sure what exactly.’ ‘I’m not sure.’ ‘Anyway, she mentioned a name – Leigh-Ann Galloway.’ Their conversation was interrupted by his phone ringing. ‘It’s Jack. Hello.’ ‘Hi Tom, it’s Jack. We’ve had Leigh-Ann in, me and Kim, and it sounds like this was all about a boy.’ 

‘Let me guess – Brett Aspinall.’ ‘You knew?’ ‘I knew that he’d been talking a lot to Mika. So what’s going to be done?’ ‘She’s going to be excluded. We’re not having bullying in our school. We’re not having students in this school trying to take their own lives because of the words or actions of another student. We’re just working on getting her parents in, but neither of their phone numbers seem to be working. I’m just going to try and phone what’s listed as her father’s place of work.’

‘Thanks Jack.’ ‘How’s she doing now?’ ‘We’re getting there I think. She’s just really remorseful now.’ ‘To be expected I suppose. Anyway, just keep me updated on her.’ ‘I will do, thank you.’ While this phone call was going on, Chlo sneaked off to go and inform her cult leader of these developments. 

When Mika’s suicide bid reached Mr. X, he was furious. ‘We nearly lost her! Nearly… nearly.’ He then turned to Chlo, who was stood there as blankly as ever, with her double bows contained in a bun. ‘Change of plan - we need to bring Mika in immediately. In her fragile state we can’t risk leaving her.’ 

He then looked through his box of tricks, and pulled out a plain silver canister. ‘I was hoping not to break into this – costs a fortune.’ He then handed it to Chlo. ‘If she won’t come here, then pour half of this into her drink – it contains a potent mix of drugs which will temporarily make her highly accepting to suggestion. You will have around an hour in which to get her here. On the underside of the lid is a phone number. Ring it when she’s agreed to come, you will be picked up and brought straight here. Once you are, go straight to Screen 1. Do you understand?’ ‘Yes master.’ He then ticked the back of her neck slightly, before sending her on her way. 

The next day, at home

Being a Saturday, there was no school. So Chlo had an idea. ‘I’m planning on going to the milkshake place remember?’ ‘Yeah I remember.’ ‘Well Donte’s bailed on me. Apparently his Dad’s told him that if he gets good grades this year he’ll buy Donte a car. So he’s really concentrating.’ ‘Your point is?’ 

‘I was wondering if you wanted to come.’ ‘Nothing like being a number 2 is there? Really good for a girl’s self-esteem’ ‘C’mon, I’ll buy you whatever you want.’ ‘Chlo, I’d love to, but I’ve got a ton of English homework to catch up on.’ ‘Nothing stopping you doing it while you’re there. I know you’ve been through some shit, but you can’t keep hiding in here.’ Mika then relented. ‘Fine, but you’re paying.’ ‘Sure.’ 

Arriving at the bar, Mika spread her work out while her sister ordered her drink. After getting the drinks, she momentarily placed the tray down behind a large banner, long enough to pour the canister’s contents into her sister’s drink. ‘You’ll see soon.’ A quick mix, and it was hidden. 

As Chlo brought the drinks back, they both took a sip immediately, and Mika reacted in disgust. ‘That tastes well rank.’ ‘How many times Mik, the bottom tastes better than the top.’ ‘I guess you’re right. Can’t work out this question though.’ ’Shoot away.’ ‘Chlo, if I can’t get it you won’t.’ ‘Might just surprise you.’

‘Fine then. What drink did Keats say he’d drunk in Ode to a Nightingale.’ ‘Hemlock innit?’ ‘Thanks’ Mika said, warily, while continuing to sip her drink. ‘That tastes better.’ ‘Probably stress making it taste weird.’ ‘And she’s back. I need to ask you about something.’ ‘Sure.’ 

‘You’ve been totally away with the fairies recently. Ever since that date. What’s going on?’ ‘I guess I’m just in love.’ ‘No, I’ve seen you in love, and this totally isn’t just that. What’s going on Chlo?’ ‘Nothing. And never mind being away with the fairies, I’ve been getting on with my work better than you have. I even got an A in my Maths homework.’ 

‘This coming from little miss “I don’t need brains because I’m going to be a hairdresser”?’ ‘Yeah, well I guess I just wanted to knuckle down. Try and get some quallies. Now are you drinking or what – it’s gonna get warm otherwise.’ ‘Chlo, it’s January.’ ‘Mika, they’ve got the heating on like a hundred degrees in here.’ Mika then downed the rest of her drink in one go. 

Five minutes later

Mika was clearly starting to feel the effects of her cocktail, as she staggered around. ‘Chlo, I don’t feel too good.’ ‘It’ll be fine.’ She then got her phone out. ‘Taxi please. Yeah, two people. Film Planet please.’ ‘Chlo, I really just want to go home.’ ‘And we will. I just want to go to the cinema first.’ Mika then rolled her eyes. ‘Sure, let’s just go there.’ 

Soon enough, a clapped-out old hatchback pulled up, and Chlo looked at it for a moment, before pushing Mika into the car, and getting in herself, before slamming the door. The driver looked back at Chlo and her full bun, and smiled. ‘Film Planet then?’ ‘Please.’ The engine roared into life, and it drove off at top speed. 

Arriving at the cinema, Chlo got out and carried Mika straight to the reception. ‘What film are you watching?’ ‘What’s on Screen 1?’ ‘It’s a biopic on John Keats.’ ‘Hey that’s handy Mika, might help with your work.’ In now condition to argue, Mika simply went along with it. ‘Sure, whatever.’ ‘Screen 1 then thanks.’ After handing the money over, Chlo took her sister over to the screen, and the doors slammed. 

‘Chlo, what’s going on?’ With no escape, Chlo was able to reveal. ‘You’re about to join me in the Double Bow Cult.’ ‘The what?’ ‘You’ll want to be double bowed yourself soon enough. This group is the most important thing in my life.’ Before Mika could even think of disagreeing, the familiar spiral appeared on the screen, and she was totally defenceless, while Chlo tilted her head. 

Barely three minutes later, Mr. X appeared on the screen. ‘I must thank Donte for being our driver. Now come, you belong to us now.’ Mika stood up in her plain red shirt, and walked, followed by her already brainwashed sister, to the VIP Lounge. As they did, Mika knocked three times. ‘What business do you have here?’ Mika looked up at the top, and stated ‘I wish to join the Double Bow Cult.’ 

Walking in, Mr. X smiled to himself. ‘We have another then. Please little girl, introduce yourself.’ ‘My name is Mika Grainger. I wish to join the cult. Please will you double bow me master?’ ‘Yes. Turn around.’ Mika turned, and her master ran his fingers through her hair, before double-tying her ponytail with a pair of black ties. 

He then whispered down her ear. ‘Mika Grainger, you are a member of the Double Bow Cult. As such, it is your mission to serve me.’ ‘How may I make you happy master?’ ‘I want you to kiss me on the lips. Kiss me like I’m the only one.’ Mika didn’t hesitate in her entranced state, and kissed him long and hard, while he stripped off her clothes, ignoring the law.


End file.
